


Riddle of Three

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliteration, Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Fan Flashworks Bingo, Gen, Poetry, Prompt Fic, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Thrice-thrown are we





	Riddle of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the usual suspects, and the wonderful writers in the Silm-HoME fandom.
> 
> Originally posted to Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1849816.html), for the challenge 'Throw' and the bingo prompt 'History'.

Living light are we     of an elder age  
Silver shining     golden gleaming  
In crystal caught     Illuming all  
Heavy in hand are we     freed from dread durance  
From wolf wrested     In sorrow sought  
In blood bourne     Oath binding all  
Thrice thrown are we     from harrowing heights  
One to fire     One to fathom  
One to fly     Hallowing all  
Who are we?

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Answer: The Silmarils, without which the history of Middle Earth would be very different.


End file.
